Recently, electronic devices such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile communication terminals, vehicle navigations, and the like, form a large market. When the electronic devices are equipped with a touch screen or a touch panel switch in an input operation part, a transparent conductive plastic film is used for light weight, breakage prevention, and the like. An example of the transparent conductive plastic film includes a transparent conductive film having a polyethylene terephthalate (PET) film as a substrate, and having a conductive layer such as an indium tin oxide (ITO) formed on one surface of the PET film, wherein the transparent conductive film is stacked on a conductive glass, a reinforcement material, a decorative film, and the like, by an adhesive layer.